Who said heroes had to get along?
by FFChiyo-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! FINALLY! My first fan-fic, please R&R! When a new Digimon threatens both the Digital and the Poke world, the Digidestines and the Pokemon trainers will have to team up to save it! But can they save it without killing each other first?
1. Enter the Digidestines

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokémon. So don't sue me!**

Yeah, it's my first. Enjoy. And please RR at the end. I'm rating it PG-13, for language.

"..." speaking, _"…"_ can mean either thoughts or talking in the distance.

**Who said heroes had to get along?**

Chapter 1: Enter the Digidestines

_In the Digital World:_

"I cannot believe we have to come back here to this damn world! I mean, our season ended, what, five years ago or something!"

"Tai, I think it was six…"

"Oh shut up, you stupid dinosaur-creature-thing!"

"That's Agumon to you, bub!"

"Tai, can we get a move on already?" Tai Kamiya looked back at his girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi, and then at the rest of his friends. All eight of them were back in the Digital World for the first time in a long while, and it wasn't by choice. "Gennai summoned us, remember?"

"Right. The sooner we find him, the faster we can get out of this damn world!" Tai pulled out a map. "Now, where are we?"

"I think we're right here," Matt Ishida said as he pointed to a valley between two mountains.

"No, that can't be it! We've gotta be somewhere around here!" Kari Kamiya exclaimed as she pointed at a totally different location.

"Nah, we're right here, silly!" Mimi Tachikawa pointed to a large rock.

"We're nowhere near a rock!" Joe Kido argued.

"Uh-uh! Look right over there!"

"Mimi, that's a mountain!"

"No it isn't! It's a rock!" Meanwhile, T.K. Takaishi was watching Izzy Izumi type something on his laptop.

"Whatcha doing, Izzy?"

"I'm trying to pinpoint our exact location by using my old digivice. Ah, here we are! 32˚north, 63˚west. If I transfer this to the map, it seems that Gennai is a mere five miles to the east!" Izzy pointed to a barren desert on the map.

"Hey, guys! We found out where we are!" T.K. tried to inform his friends of the good news he had come across. **"**GUYS!**"** T.K. turned to Izzy. "Izzy, a little help here?"

"Hang on a sec; I'm seeing if I can save this to my digivice."

"But it's getting worse!"

_ "Mimi, for the last time, that's a rock!"_

_ "Joe Kido, I don't even care if you're my boyfriend! That is a mountain and you know it!"_

"It's almost done downloading, T.K."

"It had better be! I can't take this anymore!"

_ "We are in this valley! God, why don't you ever listen to me!"_

_ "Because I don't have to! I still think we're here!"_

_ "Kari, Matt, calm down! Tai, make them stop!"_

_ "Nah, I'm enjoying this…"_

"Finished!"

"That's GREAT. Now get them to shut up!"Izzy scowled at T.K.'s half-sarcastic remark and stood up.

"PEOPLE! I know where we are!" The arguing stopped. T.K. gaped at how Izzy had made everyone stop arguing with just two sentences. "I downloaded the map onto my digivice. If you examine it closely, you'll see that Gennai is a mere five miles to the east."

"Five miles! That's still a long walk!" Mimi exclaimed. She had enough walking the first time she came here, and didn't intend to travel on foot.

"I could carry you if I could digivolve," Palmon commented.

"Well, we need to get there A.S.A.P., right?" Matt asked.

"DUH! Of course! We're talking about Gennai! If we don't get there soon he'll forget why he summoned us!" Tai exclaimed.

"So, then, why don't we try digivolving?"

"If you haven't noticed, Matt, we haven't been here in five years!"

"That's six, Tai."

"Shut it, Agumon!"

"That's enough! If you two keep fighting like that, there's no way you're gonna digivolve. You have to act like you did the first time we came here." Sora commanded. Tai looked at Agumon and clenched his digivice in his hand.

"Alright then. Let's do it!" Tai felt youth flow through his teenage body again. Agumon's eyes sparkled as he looked at Tai.

"I'll try my best!"

_ "Great, here we go with one of those clichés again…"_ Matt thought.

"C'mon, Matt!" Gabumon interrupted Matt's thoughts.

"…Right." Matt held up his digivice along with Tai. _"This is SO cliché…"_ Mimi, Joe, Sora, T.K., Izzy, and Kari joined them, along with their Digimon.

"For the Digital World!" Mimi, Kari, and Sora cried.

"For Gennai!" Joe, Izzy, and T.K. shouted.

"So we can leave this damn world!" Tai and Matt yelled simultaneously. Everyone looked at them in disgust. "…We mean, for our Digimon!"

"DIGIVOLUTION!" Everything was wrapped in light for a few seconds. Soon, every Digimon appeared in their champion form. The Digidestines hopped on their Digimon and headed for Gennai. They were unaware, however, that they had some unexpected guests waiting for them…

_In Gennai's Cave:_

"Ah, good, good! So glad you could come!" Gennai greeted a group of three friends. One boy had a hat on and was followed by what looked like a yellow mouse, the girl had a short, orange ponytail on one side of her head, and the other man wouldn't open his eyes. The one with the hat opened his mouth to speak.

"Umm, two questions. One, who are you, and two, where are we?"

"I am Gennai. Welcome to the Digital World."

"WHAT!"

"Pika-pi…"

**To Be Continued!**

Coming up next- Chapter 2: Enter the Pokémon trainers!

So, what did you think? Did you like it? Can you not stand it? Have any ideas or help? Well, you see that little box down in the left-hand corner that says, "Submit Review"? Do me a big favor and click on that, okay? I'll give you a cookie. A BIG cookie.

This is FFChiyo-chan, signing off! Live long and prosper! 


	2. Enter the Pokemon Trainers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokémon. So don't sue me!**

Thanks to **Megalevel**, who read and reviewed my story. Here, have a cookie! gives GIANT cookie

Rated PG-13 for language… again…

… is Pokémon language translation.

**Who said heroes had to get along?**

Chapter 2: Enter the Pokémon Trainers

_In Gennai's Cave:_

"We're in the Digital World? What the hell is that!" Ash Ketchum exclaimed. His companions, Misty and Brock, shared similar reactions. Pikachu stood there in a daze.

"This is a world that—,"

"We don't really care! Why are we here!" Misty interrupted.

"Our world needs your help. Without it, both worlds will be destroyed."

"I'm taking that the other world is ours," Brock commented.

"Yes. You and your… err… "creature" can help us."

"Pika-pikachu!" That's Pikachu to you, bub!

"Oh, you mean our Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"You have more of them? Splendid!" Gennai peered above Ash's head slightly. "Ah, it seems our friends have arrived. Ash, Misty, and Brock, I would like you to meet the Digidestines." The group of three whirled around to see eight teenagers each riding a strange creature.

"Those are pretty big Pokémon," Misty commented.

"What are Pokémon? We're Digimon!" a dedigivolved Agumon explained. Misty gaped at how Agumon—and the rest of the Digimon—had transformed from the huge monster she had seen before into the tiny, almost cute-looking dinosaur that stood in front of her.

"You… you speak English!"

"Well it's technically Japanese-translated English, but yes."

"We're from Japan, too!" Tai and the rest of the Digidestines stared at Misty and her friends.

"Who're they? And what's with the yellow mouse?" Tai questioned.

"PIKA-PIKA! Pi-pika-pikachu!" It's Pikachu! Don't you people watch T.V.!

"It's obviously not a Digimon; it doesn't speak English. But it's awfully cute." Sora walked up to Pikachu and pinched its cheek. "Well hello there, little—AGGH!" BZZT! Pikachu gave Sora a very unfriendly jolt of electricity. "That hurt!"

"Pika-pi!" Don't touch me, bitch!

"Why you little piece of shit!" Matt and Izzy restrained a very angry Tai. "Lemme at him!"

"Don't call him that! Pikachu didn't mean it!" Ash defended his Pokémon.

"Calm down, people! How are you going to save both worlds acting like this?" Gennai asked.

"Why would we want to save their world? It's obviously not a good one!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai, calm down!" Matt restrained Tai.

"Seriously, you're taking this way too hard!" Mimi added. Brock saw Mimi and went gaga eyed.

"What's your name, pretty girl?" Brock ran over to Mimi and kissed her hand.

"Oh, hell no! You did NOT just touch my bitch!" Joe swatted a flattered Brock away. Mimi looked at Joe with disgust.

"Since when am I a female dog?"

"I-I-uh…" Mimi slapped Joe in the face. T.K. looked at her in horror. He had never seen Mimi slap anybody, nor Joe get slapped. Mimi gave him a weird look back.

"What! He deserved it!" On the other hand, Tai had broken free of Matt and Izzy's grasp and headed straight for Ash.

"How can you defend that 'thing'!"

"That 'thing' is Pikachu! And he's way better than your… Digimon or whatever!"

"Yeah right! Mine can speak English!"

"Well mine can learn four moves! So HA!"

"Mine can Digivolve! Four levels!"

"Well… mine can EVOLVE! Which I guarantee is better! Even though it's only three levels!"

"We have a T.V. show!"

"So do we! And ours is better!"

"We had a movie made!"

"We've had five made!"

"Umm… we have trading cards!"

"We do too! And ours are still selling!"

"Uhh… we had a video game!"

"You idiot! Our series CAME from the video game!"

"We have a manga!"

"Well, we have comics! And they're way better!"

"Nuh-uh! Everyone loves reading right to left! Comics are so… Western!"

"PEOPLE!" Gennai screamed at the top of his lungs. No one had ever seen Gennai scream before. He was really mad. "I did not call you here to slap each other silly and argue constantly! We have two worlds to save! Now if you'd be kind enough to listen, we can get this over with quicker!" Tai and Ash shot each other an angry glance.

"Fine."

**To Be Continued!**

Coming up next- Chapter 3: The Mission

Please hit that "Submit Review" button! I'll give you a cookie! They're really good!

This is FFChiyo-chan, signing off! Live long and prosper! 


	3. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Pokémon, blah blah blah…**

A big cookie goes to **Megalevel** and **feelingblue** who reviewed!

Sorry for the EXTREMELY slow update! I had HUGE projects for school…

Rated PG-13… you know the drill…

**Who said heroes had to get along?**

Chapter 3: The Mission

_In Gennai's Cave:_

"It seems that a new Digimon is threatening this world and the Pokémon world. It is up to you, my friends, to stop it." At this comment, Tai and Ash looked at each other in disbelief.

"I have to work with HIM!"

"Yes. As of now, I want Tai to lead everyone since he knows the way around the Digital World the best." Tai stuck his tongue out at Ash, who in return rolled his eyes. Tai then made an extremely cheesy pose and said:

"Alright, gang! We'd best get going!" Tai started running but Ash grabbed a hold of his goggles.

"Umm… Earth to our 'leader'? We don't even know who, or where, this Digimon is!"

"Right…" Tai pushed Ash's hand away and listened to Gennai.

"His name is DeviMyotismon, a combination of our old foes Devimon and Myotismon. His realm is in a huge castle at the top of that huge mountain over there." Gennai pointed to a humongous mountain that was covered in a huge, dark cloud.

_"God, how cliché can you get!"_ Matt thought.

"I have also confirmed that this Digimon has a tamer."

"Who?" everyone asked.

"I believe there are two, Jackie and… Rames? And they had a cat named… Growlth… or something… And they called themselves Team Pocket or something like that…"

"Hmm… I've never heard of them…" Ash scratched his head.

"Well, then, we head for that mountain!" Tai ran off, leaving everyone else in the dust.

"Umm… I say we split up," Ash suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Sora said. Ash smiled.

"Alright. The girl with the blue hat and the guy with the spiky hair come with me."

"I wanna go too!" T.K. whined.

"Okay… you can come too…" Ash hesitated.

"YAY!"

"We'll go after Tai. The guy with the glasses and his girlfriend will go with Brock to ask around the Digital World for any info on DeviMyotismon's weaknesses. The rest of you will go with Misty and head for the library. Find out any info you can on DeviMyotismon."

"YES SIR!"

_Somewhere in the Digital World:_

"SIT! STAY! Do something other than sleep!"

"Stop bothering me, bitch! You want to conquer the world, right?"

"NO! I want to catch all the Pokémon! DUH!"

"Well… I want to conquer the world and I'm the stronger one. So we'll go with what I say!"

"Fine…"

"Oh, c'mon Jessie! Just listen to him! Look what he did to poor Meowth!" James held up a jar full of ashes.

"Well, when we get that Pikachu, we're leaving! PERIOD!"

**To be continued!**

Coming next—Chapter 4: Ash's Interlude

Yeah, this one's kinda short, I know. But I promise the next one will be much better! I just didn't wanna draw out the mission, ya know?

This is FFChiyo-chan, signing off! Live long and prosper! 

P.S. HIT THAT SUBMIT REVIEW! (Did you think I really forgot?)


End file.
